


who?????

by dinotsukkii



Category: Haikyuu!!, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Chatlogs, Chatting & Messaging, Crossover, F/F, Gay, M/M, Memes, Multi, Oh god, Shinsou Hitoshi Replaces Mineta Minoru, Shitstorm, Tsukishima Kei Being an Asshole, Who, bnha - Freeform, chat fic, chatfic, honestly i have no idea what this is, hq
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 12:32:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16576556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinotsukkii/pseuds/dinotsukkii
Summary: alien added thefuckingsun, smolmight, and 25 othersalien: have fun yallalien left





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> alien added thefuckingsun, smolmight, and 25 others
> 
> alien: have fun yall
> 
> alien left

 

 

alien added thefuckingsun, smolmight and 25 others

 

alien: have fun yall

 

alien left

 

thefuckingsun: what the fuck

sugamom: hinata

thefuckingsun: what the heck

sugamom: ok

sugamom: what the FUCK ????

thefuckingsun: smh

blastybitch: WHAT RHE FUCK

smolmight: kaCCHAN

blastybitch: fUCK YOU DEKU

 

blastybitch left

 

yamagucchi: who ?????

smolmight: who?????

Daichi_Sawamura: Who?????

kiwishima: who?????

ROLLINGGTHUNDERR: who?????

IidaTenya: Who?????

tsukkisaurus: who tf?????

weed: smoke me

yamagucci: oh god its weed

yamagucci: im scared

electrobitch: sero u ruined the who????? chain

weed: smoke me, kaminari

thefuckingsun: kAMINARI OR WHATEVER YOUR NAME IS

thefuckingsun: TAKE IT AWAY

electrobitch: no u

sugamom: WHO THE FUCK ?????

smolmight: hi i am gay

thefuckingsun: wow what a coincidence i am gay too

smolmight: kidding

smolmight: im bi

thefuckingsun: i was also kidding

thefuckingsun: im pan

kiwishima: im gay

yamagucci: im bi 🤩

caNTSTOPTWINKLING: im aro ! ✨

smolmight: aoyama youre aro???

caNTSTOPTWINKLING: yes!!

tsukkisaurus: what is this

tsukkisaurus: a coming out party

uwuravity: yes

 

thefuckingsun changed the group name to coming out party, suggested by stingyshima

 

tsukkisaurus: fuck you

sugamom: tsukkishima

tsukkisaurus: yes, that is me

sugamom: fuck off

weed: oh shit

electrobitch: the bitch got mommed

tsukkisaurus: mommed is not a word

weed: oh shit

ashidowo: kaminari what are you going to do

smolmight: someone add kacchan back

thefuckingsun: whos kacchan

smolmight: his @ is blastybitch

thefuckingsun: oh the person that peft

 

thefuckingsun added blastybitch

 

thefuckingsun: r u kacchen

blastybitch: wtf deku

thefuckingsun: no im hinata

thefuckingsun: whos deku

thefuckingsun: wheres kageyama

thefuckingsun: toSS TO ME

kingofthemilk: no

thefuckingsun: :(

blastybitch: wtf “toss”

blastybitch: yall play baseball or some shit

sugamom: “blastybitch” how old r u

blastybitch: fifteen

sugamom: k

sugamom: hey blastybitch no swearing

blastybitch: fuck you

 

blastybitch left

 

thefuckingsun added blastybitch

 

thefuckingsun: no one leaves

smolmight: im

electrobitch: F

smolmight: wheres todoroki

smolmight: who are these people

smolmight: what is happening

smolmight: how is my pet fish

shoto: midoriya you dont have a pet fish

smolmight: yes i do

smolmight: his name is 

smolmight: wait i dont have a pet fish

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alien joined the group chat
> 
> blastybitch: wtf  
> alien: okay this is rlly bad but like yolo  
> alien: n e ways this is like my first ao3 fic thing and yeh  
> alien: n e ways bye
> 
> alien left
> 
> blastybitch: wtf


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thefuckingsun: i want a pet fosh  
> smolmight: i want a friend  
> weed: i want someone to smoke me  
> tsukkisaurus: i want to know who these people are

 

thefuckingsun: pet fish

thefuckingsun: ????????

smolmight: yes

thefuckingsun: i want a pet fosh

smolmight: i want a friend

weed: i want someone to smoke me

tsukkisaurus: i want to know who these people are

yamagucci: omg tsukki

tsukkisaurus: what

yamagucci: u havent changed your @ yet

tsukkisaurus: oh shit

sugamom: TS UKK I SHIM A

yamagucci: hey mom

sugamom: omg what

yamagucci: i accidentally

yamagucci: fell down a flight of stairs

sugamom: holy shit are you okay

yamagucci: i feel down like 39 stairs

yamagucci: what do you think

tsukishimakei: yamaguchi wtf

yamagucci: come save me tsukki

smolmight: idk who u are but

smolmight: oh my all might are you okay ???

yamagucci: do not worry young one

yamagucci: im currently sobbing bc holy crap my knee hurts

yamagucci: ow.jpeg

yamagucci: iM BLOODING

sugamom: hTHAT IS A LOT OF BLOOD

sugamom: WHERE ARE GOU

yamagucci: idk

yamagucci: oh i see taukki

 

 

-

 

 

sugamom: r u alrite my child

yamagucci: no

sugamom: wtf r u lying

yamagucci: lmao ye

yamagucci: aw.jpeg

yamagucci: tsukki is hellping me uwu

 

blastybitch left

 

smolmight added blastybitch

 

blastybitch left

 

thefuckingsun added blastybitch

 

blastybitch left

 

thefuckingsun: no one leaves

thefuckingsun: oh

 

thefuckingsun added blastybitch

 

blastybitch: fuck you

thefuckingaun: fuck me ;)))

blastybitch: what the fuck

thefuckingsun: ;)))

 

( chat between thefuckingsun and smolmight

 

thefuckingsun: hey u know blastybitch

thefuckingsun: whats his name

thefuckingsun: is it kacchan or sumn

smolmight: i call him kacchan, his name is bakugo katsuki

smolmight: saying his name instead of kacchan is weird what the heck

thefuckingsun: thanks,,,,,,,

thefuckingsun: wait whats your name

smolmight: its midoriya izuku

thefuckingsun: ty midoriya uwu )

 

blastybitch: what the fuck

thefuckingsun: hey bakugo katsuki

blastybitch: no

thefuckingsun: ;)))))))))

sugamom: hinata wtf

kingofthemilk: hinata wtf

thefuckingsun: oh hey kaeyama

kingofthemilk: its like

kingofthemilk: 1am what r u doing

yamagucci: wht

yamagucci: its one

yamagucci: i thoulgh it was like five pm

Daichi_Sawamura: why are you guys awake?

Daichi_Sawamura: Also, Yamaguchi are you okay?

yamagucci: ye lmaoooo

Daichi_Sawamura: Are you sure?

yamagucci: yeah im like

yamagucci: stay @ tsukkis bc he doesnt want me to leave

electrobitch: thats gay

electrobitch: u know what else is gay

sugamom: what

electrobitch: my very gay relationship with eijiro and katsuki

electrobitch: im kidding im only dating eijiro :(((((((((((

kiwishima: :(((((((((

azumane: turn that frown upside down!!

kiwishima: ))))))):::

electrobitch: ))))))):

azumane: ok listen-

smolmight: oh no

smolmight: my pet fish is dead

shoto: midoriya, you dont have a pet fish

smolmight: i know, because he died :(


	3. Chapter 3

momowo: ummm

momowo: what is this?

momowo: also midoriya, you never had a pet fish.

smolmight: i know bc he died:(

smolmight: r. i. p.

john

when i got him - when he died

u will be missed :(

shoto: omg midoriya, yOU N E V E R HAD A PET FISH

thefuckingsun: we will now pray :(

thefuckingsun: we all will miss john.

shoto: i dont miss john

thefuckingsun: except shoto, he will not miss john.

momowo: i ? dont ? miss ? john ?

thefuckingsun: momowo also will not miss john.

azumane: i dont miss john????????

thefuckingsun: asahi doesnt miss john.

ennoSHIT: i dont miss john.

thefuckingsun: ennoshita doesnt miss john.

tsukishimakei: i dont miss john.

thefuckingsun: guys stop

thefuckingsun: we A L L miss john

darkshadowbitch: who tf is john

smolmight: wth

smolmight: tokoyamo

letmesleep: im here too

smolmight: wth

smolmight: shniso

smolmight: u r not in class 1-a

letmesleep: haha

letmesleep: i know

letmesleep: im just here for some reason

 

—

 

kingofthemilk: boycun im gauy

thefuckingsun: wut

kingofthemilk: ily

thefuckingsun: oh

smolmight: oh man r yall dating or sumn

kingofthemilk: yes

smolmight: oh ok wow

thefuckingsun: lmao wtf kageyama we arent dating ?????

kingofthemilk: dumbads yes we art

electrobitch: thats gay

electrobitch: u know what else is gay

electrobitch:bakugo

blastybitch: no u

blastybitch: bitch

kingofthemilk: what thw fuck art u

kingofthemilk: yall r

kingofthemilk: wrirded

sugamom: kageyama are you okay

kingofthemilk: yed

kingofthemilk: soy homosexual

thefuckingsun: same

smolmight: same

electrobitch: same

weed: same

kiwishima: same

BESTSENPAI: same

momowo: same

ennoSHIT: same

letmesleep: same

sugamom: same

Daichi_Sawamura: We all are.

kingofthemilk: detener

kingofthemilk: estoy cansado

kiwishima: what the fUck are u saying

smolmight: amo a mi pez mascota

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alien joined the group chat
> 
> Daichi_Sawamura: Wtf  
> alien: lmao idk   
> alien: i used google translate for the ya know  
> alien: so like uh sorry if its wrong or whatever :0
> 
> alien left
> 
> Daichi_Sawamura: Wtf


	4. Chapter 4

smolmight: hey guys

smolmight: john isnt dead :00000

thefuckingsun: :00000

smolmight: kidding hes dead

thefuckingsun: :(((((

Daichi_Sawamura: Hinata.

thefuckingsun: hi dad

smolmight: wtf hes ur dad-

Daichi_Sawamura: Aren’t you in class?

thefuckingsun: uhhhhhhhh

thefuckingsun: gotta blast

weed: did i see the word blast

Daichi_Sawamura: Uh, what.

weed: ew

weed: correct spelling

Daichi_Sawamura: “Ew”?

Daichi_Sawamura: Excuse me, young man. Correct spelling is

Daichi_Sawamura: skshskslepapHmxdnrbrosubwm skshmd

weed: what

smolmight: HES UR DAD ??!,?!!’

 

—

 

smolmight: now that i think about it

smolmight: someone called @/sugamom ‘mom’

smolmight: their @ has the word ‘mom’ in it too

smolmight: hmmmmmnnmmm

kingofthemilk: CIRCLETIIINNNNNNNENENEEEE

thefuckingsun: CIRCLETINNNENNENENENNEBEBENE

thefuckingsun: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH

sugamom: gET THE MILK AND VINEGRRUR

kingofthemilk: *fUCKING GETS MILK*

thefuckingsun: *gETS THE FUCKIGN VINEKAHR*

IidaTenya: What is happening here?

sugamom: cIRRRRRCCLLLLLLELEEETINNNNNNNNNNNNNENENENNEENENENEEEEEEE

IidaTenya: Oh.

IidaTenya: I’m gonna, uh, go...

sugamom: mIX EM TOGETHER KIDSS

kingofthemilk: *fuCKKKINGF MIXESS*

thefuckingsun: *MIXXESSSD BITCHAL*

sugamom: ITS REady.

sugamom: :)

sugamom: go tell grandpa ;)

thefuckingsun: owo

kingofthemilk: owo

 

thefuckingsun added keishinukai

 

keishinukai: What

thefuckingsun: owo

kingofthemilk: owo

keishinukai: What

thefuckingsun: owo

kingofthemilk: owo

keishinukai: I’m scared

sugamom: you shoulsnt be scatred

sugamom: its only

thefuckingsun: CIRCLETIMNENNENENENNEVENSLHksie

kingofthemilk: CIRRRCLLLEEPLETINNNENENNWNWN

keishinukai: oHHH GOD AHHHHHHHH

 

keishinukai left

 

suagmom: it was a success kids

thefuckingsun: circletine

kingofthemilk: circletine

smolmight: hey why wasnt i apart of circletine

sugamom: sorry son

sugamom: but circletine

snolmight: aw :(

thefuckingsun: circletine

kingofthemilk: circletine

 

—

 

uwuravity: circletine?

thefuckingsun: circletine.

kingofthemilk: hey dumbass

thefuckingsun: hi

kingofthemilk: u werent @ practice today >:[

thefuckingsun: lmao

thefuckingsun: i know

thefuckingsun: i almost died

thefuckingsun: i heard it was going to rain and i have to bike very far ya know? i told suga tho

smolmight: wait ‘practice’?

thefuckingsun: lmao we play volleyball

smolmight: oHHHH

smolmight: uh

smolmight: so why do u call ‘sugamom’ mom and ‘daichi_sawamura’ dad

smolmight: are they like the oldest ones on the team or skmerhing

thefuckingsun: ye s

yamagucci: circleTTIJNNENEBEN

sugamom: u were late yamaguchi

yamagucci: CICRCLELERINE E ENE

yamagucci: y wasnt i invited to corcletine :((((

smolmight: my pet fish is haunting me

smolmight: john says he wants to murder me DDDD:

blastybitch: YOU DONT HAVE A FUCKING FISH YOU FUCK

smolmight: john says he doesnt like kacchan

blastybitch: YOU FUCKING

blastybitch: WHAT THE FUCK IS A A JOHN

smolmight: my oet fishu


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smolmight added ALLMIGHT and aizawas
> 
> aizawas left
> 
> smolmight added aizawas
> 
> aizawas left
> 
> smolmight: :(

smolmight: WA IT

smolmight: iS @keishinukai YALLS GRANDPA OR SUMN

smolmight: YALL ARE TOTAL MYSTERIES

smolmight: JOHN IS CONFUSED

thefuckingsun: hE IS OUR COAHS

thefuckingsun: cALM DOWN MIODRIYA

smolmight: wait u know my name

smolmight: oH WAIT I TOLD YOU WHOOPS LOL I FORGOT

smolmight: whos wants to do circletine pt2 with me

electrobitch: bITCH ME

smolmight: ok iida

IidaTenya: Hello,

smolmight: u know what circletine is right

IidaTenya: Kinda, yeah,,,,,,,,

smolmight: ok

sugamom: yOU GUYS ARENT TO SUPPOSED TO PLAN IT

smolmight: ssshhhhh shhhh

smolmight: its alrite

smolmight: tbh i just wanna add all might or aizawa in here

sugamom: who r they

smolmight: my dad and my teacher

sugamom: y- your dad

smolmight: yes

 

smolmight added ALLMIGHT and aizawas

 

aizawas left

 

smolmight added aizawas

 

aizawas left

 

smolmight: :(

ALLMIGHT: DO NOT BE SAD YOUNG MIDORIYA

ALLMIGHT: I AM HERE

smolmight: :DDD

smolmight: HI ALL MIGHT

smolmight: DID U FORGET HOW TO TURN CAPS LOCK OFF AGAIN?? :DD

ALLMIGHT: NO I DID NOT

ALLMIGHT: PROBABLY

smolmight: HAHA THATS ALRITE UWU

ALLMIGHT: WHATS “UWU”?

smolmight: IDK HOW TO EXPLAIN IT

thefuckingsun: wtf the fuck

ALLMIGHT: THATS ALRIGHT YOUNG MIDORIYA

thefuckingsun: wtf the fuck

ALLMIGHT: WHY HELLO YOUNG ONE

thefuckingsun: uh

thefuckingsun: me ?

ALLMIGHT: YES

thefuckingsun: HI

thefuckingsun: HELLO

ALLMIGHT: WHAT IS YOUR NAME?

thefuckingsun: HINATA SHOYO, S-SIR?

ALLMIGHT: HELLO YOUNG HINATA

thefuckingsun: H-HELLO ???

 

sugamom added keishinukai and takedaAHHH

 

keishinukai left

 

takedaAHHH: Um.

 

smolmight added aizawas

 

thefuckingsun added keishinukai

 

smolmight: uwu

thefuckingsun: uwu

keishinukai: no.

thefuckingsun: uwu

 

keishinukai left

 

aizawas left

 

thefuckingsun: :(((

smolmight: mr,,,, aizawa,,,, doesnt like me :((((

 

 

smolmight named the group chat sad party:(((

 

smolmight: As hero Deku once said, “be gay or be sad, unless you wanna be both, then be both.” which makes no sense whatsoever, it’s a very powerful saying.

smolmight: Once I said that in my mind while walking and I saw this very cute boy. He smiled at me, and what I saw was the sun, so bright and powerful. RT and you might see a beautiful boy smiling brightly just like the sun.

smolmight: (the cute boy was kirishima eijiro)

thefuckingsun: im,,, crying,,, that was so beautiful,,,, RT

thefuckingsun: i have no idea who kirishima eijiro is tho

smolmight: i am: also crying

smolmight: kirishima ejiro is literally the sun

kingofthemilk: hinata is a sun tho

thefuckingsun: omg kageyama hi i missed u

electrobitch: thats gay

electrobitch: u know what else is gay

electrobitch: midoriya

electrobitch: midoriya step away from my man

smolmight: fuck u

smolmight: kdding im so sorry i swearedede @ u

thefuckingsun: kageyama

thefuckingsun: :0

kingofthemilk: kageyama

kingofthemilk: :0

electrobitch: its alrite

electrobitch: but stay away from my man

thefuckingsun: ur not supposed to say ur own name

smolmight: fuck u

smolmight: im not sorry this time ;)

kingofthemilk: ur not supposed to say ur own name

electrobitch: fuck u 2

kiwishima: denki that isnt nice

thefuckingsun: mom lageyama is being mean

electrobitch: mIDORIYA WAS THE ONE WHO AAID IT FIRST EIEJIRO

kingofthemilk: mom lageyama is being mean

kiwishima: but midoriya is pure and he said sorry the first time

thefuckingsun: i love you hinata

electrobitch: thats ga

electrobitch: wait

kingofthemilk: i hate you dumbass

electrobitch: nvm it isnt gay

electrobitch: aNYWAY EJIRO

smolmight: what is happening im crying

 

———

 

azumane: w

azumane: what

azumane: where is everyone

azumane: it has been dead for a day

azumane: am i alone

BESTSENPAI: yes

azumane: :(

 

BESTSENPAI named the group chat asahi is alnoe

 

azumane: alone*

azumane: :(

 

———

 

tsukishimakei: do you ever think about your whole existence.

tsukishimakei: why do i exist.

tsukishimakei: why? just why.

yamagucci: tsukki r u ok

tsukishimakei: no.

yamagucci: tSUkkI

tsukishimakei: bye. please do not add me back. ever.

 

tsukishimakei left

 

yamagucci: :(

yamagucci: im sad now :(

sugamom: yama u should dm him :((

sugamom: u know, to check if he is ok

yamagucci: yeah but what if im the reason hes sad :((

yamagucci: he probably thinks im annoying and stuff

sugamom: you arent annoying

yamagucci: mom lying is bad >:((

sugamom: im not lying tho >:(

momowo: (*sweats*)

momowo: (should i be seeing this conversation)

kyowoka: (did u just write “*sweats*”)

momowo: (yes i did)

yamagucci: omg

yamagucci: sorry if i bothered any of u guys im so annoying im so sorry

 

(( chat between yamagucci and sugamom

 

yamagucci: suuUuUga

sugamom: u arent annoying

yamagucci: yes i am

yamagucci: but

sugamom: (u arent)

yamagucci: idk how to dm tsukki :((

yamagucci: he has been in a bad mood since the chat with the strangers got created :((

yamagucci: :((

sugamom: tbh he hasnt been joking around @ practice + he isnt trying while playing

yamagucci: (he never rlly tries tho)

sugamom: (shhh i know)

sugamom: just wait a few hours anf check on him¿????

yamagucci: h ok ))

 

ALLMIGHT: AND THAT IS HOW YOU BRING YOUR PET FISH BACK ALIVE!

smolmight: WOW THANK U ALL MIGHT :DDD

smolmight: I DIDNT KNOW I COULD DO THAT BUT THANK YOU :DDD

takedaAHHH: It’s actually impossible,

smolmight: A ND HOW DO U KNOW THAT, H U H ??

takedaAHHH: I am a teacher.

smolmight: oh

smolmight: wELL ALL MIGHTS A TEACHER TOO

ALLMIGHT: THAT IS RIGHT!

takedaAHHH: It is impossible to bring a dead creature back to life again.

takedaAHHH: Bye.

 

takedaAHHH left

 

thefuckingsun: :(

smolmight: omg im so sorry bls dony be saf

 

thefuckingsun kicked ALLMIGHT from the group chat

 

smolmight: smh

smolmight: im not sorry anymore

thefuckingsun: paYBACK BIT C H

smolmight: :(((

thefuckingsun: jk im sorry

smolmight: :)))

 

———

 

blastybitch: hey bitches

smolmight: wtf kacchan

blastybitch: wtf deku

blastubitch: why the fuck are you always online

smolmight: bc i have no friends :(((

blastybitch: haha sucks to be you

smolmight: but u have no friends too ??

blastybitch: bitch

smolmight: + everyone thinks ur scary

blastybitch: SHUT THE FUCK UP

blastybitch: ITD BECAUSE IM GOING TO BECOME THE NUMBER ONE HERO

smolmight: thats what u think

smolmight: u need to be able to save people and be able to work together with other people

blastybitch: IM GONNA FUCKINGMHMG

smolmight: whoops he is gonna beat my ass up

thefuckingsun: bITCH R UN

smolmight: IM ALREADY FUCKMGHING RUNNJNNG

 

———

 

azumane: am i alone again

azumane: :(

azumane: :0

azumane: :3

azumane: :)

azumane: :o

azumane: :l

azumane: :3c

azumane: x3

azumane: xD

ROLLINGTHUNDERR: asahi is a furry

BESTSENPAI: i agree

azumane: w

azumane: wahts a furry

BESTSENPAI: u

azumane: okay???

azumane: i have no idea what a furry is though

 

———

 

smolmight: o no

smolmight: my pet fish

smolmight: my pet fish :0

shoto: midoriya

shoto: you have no fucking pet fish

smolmight: yes i do

shoto: and where the fuck is it

smolmight: he died

shoto: where are the receipts

smolmight: hmmmmmmm

smolmight: idk

shoto: im gonna fucking

 

shoto left

 

smolmight: todoroki snapped

smolmight: holy shit

smolmight: hE FUCKING BLOCKED ME

thefuckingsun: F

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alien joined
> 
> thefuckingsun: oh hello  
> alien: wow hello   
> alien: tbh i forgot this existed and yeah  
> alien: but like i have a chapter :0 and i started weoting another one :0  
> alien: HoORAY  
> alien: n e ways follow @izukuwu_ on twitter, its me uwu  
> alien: bye uwu
> 
> alien left
> 
> thefuckingsun: :(


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thefuckingsun: kageyama be like ; uwu h- hewwo h- hinyata-chan uwuwuwu i- im kagenyama owo !! and vowwybawll is the bwest !!  
> kingofthemilk: no  
> kingofthemilk: hinata be like ; uwu hewwo !!! im hinyata !!!! uwu !! i wike to pway volleyball uwu !!!  
> thefuckingsun: tru

blastybitch left

 

smolmight left

 

RROLLINGTHUNDERR: who?????

sugamom: noya wtf

sugamom: u have been dead

sugamom: ur aleays the one in group chat annoying everyone

sugamom: tanaka too

ROLLINGTHUNDERR: o hi mom

ROLLINGTHUNDERR: and i broke my phone and i got a new one yesterday

sugamom: wtf how did u brake it

ROLLINGTHUNDERR: idk it just broke

sugamom: w- what

 

———

 

thefuckingsun: o no

thefuckingsun: where did midoriya go

kingofthemilk: whos midoriya

thefuckingsun: @ smolmight

thefuckingsun: he gone :((((((((

 

thefuckingsun added smolmight

 

thefuckingsun: he back :)))

smolmight: aizawa made me leave bc i keep using my phone :((((

thefuckingsun: rip in peace

smolmight: also

smolmight: wtf is ur name

smolmight: ive just been calling u sunshine bc u look like the sun

thefuckingsun: wait i haveny told u

smolmight: yeah when i told u my name i thot u would tell me urs

smolmight: and u didnt and thats rude

thefuckingsun: okokokookk sorry

thefuckingsun: my name is hinata shoyo:,,,)))

smolmight: hello hinata shoyo:,,,)))

thefuckingsun: hi:,,,)))

kingofthemilk: wtf the fuck

thefuckingsun: :0000000 its kageyama

kingofthemilk: :0000000 its kageyama

thefuckingsun: smh cant i have a real conversation wit u

kingofthemilk: smh can’t i have a real conversation wit u

smolmight: :000000

thefuckingsun: kagemyama doesnt like me :((((((

thefuckingsun: kagenyama

thefuckingsun: kageyama be like ; uwu h- hewwo h- hinyata-chan uwuwuwu i- im kagenyama owo !! and vowwybawll is the bwest !!

kingofthemilk: no

kingofthemilk: hinata be like ; uwu hewwo !!! im hinyata !!!! uwu !! i wike to pway volleyball uwu !!!

thefuckingsun: tru

smolmight: :000

 

———

 

thefuckingsun chagned the name to very sad partyDDD::

 

thefuckingsun: im sad

kingofthemilk: so what

thefuckingsun:s a d

kingofthemilk: so w h a t

thefuckingsun: hinata shoyo is s a d

kingofthemilk: well kageyama tobio doesnt c a r e

thefuckingsun: :((

smolmight: y r u sad

kingofthemilk: yru

smolmight: shhh

thefuckingsun: bc :(((

thefuckingsun: i had to skip practice today and then while i was riding back home i was so sad that i dodnt go to practice that i fell down a hill

smolmight: holy crap r u alrite

thefuckingsun: lmao yeah

thefuckingsun: i got a few cuts and beuises but im alirte

kingofthemilk: thats so dumb wtf

thefuckingsun: kageyama pls

thefuckingsun: i know

kingofthemilk: theres always tomorrows practice so

thefuckingsun: i know but like volleyball is life

 

 

———

 

yamagucci added tsukishimakei

 

yamagucci: guys guess what

smolmight: what

smolmight: im gay?

yamagucci: ur gay

yamagucci: h

yamagucci: u rlly did do that huh

smolmight: ;)

smolmight: n e ways u look like me

smolmight: ur hair is a little darker tho

smolmight: and my hair is messier

yamagucci: idk what u look like tho

yamagucci: ur icon is literally just a picture of broccoli

yamagucci: + it looks like u got it off of google images

smolmight: shhhhhhhhHhHhHhHHh

smolmight: people always say i look like broccoli so yolo i changed my icon

 

smolmight added shoto and blastybitch 

 

yamagucci: b- but why broccoli

yamagucci: idk what u look like but

yamagucci: why not a tree or sumn

smolmight: tbh idk

smolmight: once kaminari made my hair into a christmas tree

yamagucci: a c hri s tmas tree ?????

yamagucci: h o w ????????

smolmight: he just asked a for a picture of me and i was like uh okay then he just photoshopped my hair to look bigger and he put ornaments and lights on it

yamagucci: i nE ED RECEIPTS OR IT DIDNT HAPPEN

smolmight: dekuthehalls.jpg

yamagucci: h

yamagucci: u look cute

yamagucci: uR HAIR THO HAGHKAKAHSKS K

smolmight: my hair is beautiful thank you very much

yamagucci: DKAHWLSJSKHAH IT IS ITS AMAZING OHMY DOG

 

———

 

thefuckingsun: tbh yamaguchi and midoriya do look alike

thefuckingsun: but yamaguchi is literally 5’10

thefuckingsun: idk how tall midoriya is but it seems like he could be like 5’4-5’6

thefuckingsun: aND THEY ACT ALIKE TOO

thefuckingsun: im like 5’4 idk i forgot BUT IF MIDORIYA IS TALLER THAN ME THEN IM GONNA YEET MYSELF OFF A ROOf

 

———

 

Daichi_Sawamura: What is this

sugamom: daichi wtf this was made like a week or two

sugamom: ago ??

Daichi_Sawamura: I never check my phone, so,

sugamom: u checked ur phone like five million times today

Daichi_Sawamura: Thats because I got added to a group chat with other captains in it

Daichi_Sawamura: And they’re really annoying

thefuckingsun: can i add yachi and kiyoko into here

sugamom: i bet its just kuroo and bokuto being dumb

sugamom: oh hI hinata

thefuckingsun: hi mom

 

thefuckingsun added yagay and KiyokoS

 

yagay: hello very sad partyersDDD::

thefuckingsun: hi

Daichi_Sawamura: Why is the group chat name called “Very sad partyDDD::”

thefuckingsun: bc were having a very sad party :((

electrobitch: can i join

thefuckingsun: yes

yagay: who?????

electrobitch: nice username

yagay: ty but

yagay: who?????

weed: mood

yagay: WHO????? ARE THEY AND WHY ARE THEY CALLED WEED

ashidowo: yall are scaring them

yagay: W H O?????

kiwishima: minas r IGHT

yagay: PlS,,? WH O ??????

smolmight: hinata add kacchan back :0

thefuckingsun: mkay

yagay: w- whos kacchan ??????

 

thefuckingsun added blastybitch

 

yagay: pls im so confused

 

———

 

yagay: ok so

yagay: im still very confused

yagay: but why wasnt i added to this chat earlier

yagay: im offended

tsukishimakei: be offended

yagay: rude

smolmight: there s another person here :0 ?

yagay: coonfused

smolmight: john is also confused

smolmight: john also thinks that we should all introduce iurselves

yagay: who tf is john

smolmight: my dead gay fish

smolmight: i love my dead gay fish

yagay: did u just

yagay: did u just steal that from heathers but chaged son to fish

smolmight: im not sure did i

yagay: yes, yes u did

 

———

 

smolmight: hi my name is midoriya izuku, my birthday is july fifteen and im bisexual

thefuckingsun: hello midoriya my name is hinata shoyo, my birthday is june twenty one and im pansexual

thefuckingsun: nice to meet you

smolmight: nice to meet you too, hinata

thefuckingsun: (what are we doing we literally did this when we first dmed eachother)

smolmight: (im not sure i just wanted to introduce myself)

yagay: hi!! my name is yachi hitoka and im pansexual! nice to meet you!

smolmight: nice to meet you, too, yachi!

smolmight: (why is no one else introducing themselves)

weed: hi im sero hanta and i use they/them pronouns and weed

thefuckingsun: hewwo sero !!

weed: weed

thefuckingsun: weed indeed

sugamom: helloo im sugawara koushi and u guys can call me suga uwu

smolmight: hI suga

sugamom: hEllo

electrobitch: HELLO IM KAMINARI DENKI AND IM BISEXUAL AND A

yagay: HELLO KAMINARI

electrobitch: HEYY

RROLLINGTHUNDERR: HIII IM NISHINOYA YUU AND IM FIVE YEARS OLD

BESTSENPAI: HEEYYYJEJNEL IM TANAKA RYUUNOSUKE AND IM ALSO FIVE YEARS OLD

weed: HELLO TANAKA AND NISHINOYA, I AM ALSO FIVE YEARS OLD

electrobitch: OH SHIT IM FIVE YEARS OLD TOO

thefuckingsun: ARENT WE ALL FIVE YEARS OLD

smolmight: I AGREE

yagay: SUGAWARA ISNT FIVE YEARS OLD THO

yagay: HES SIX YEARS OLD

sugamom: why am i just one year older

 

———

 

yamagucci: is late but herro im yamaguchi tadashi an d im not sure what else to say

yamagucci: except that iM SUPER BAD AT REPLYING EARLY

tsukishimakei: then why do you always reply early when talking to me?

yamagucci: because youre tsukki

yamagucci: and when i dont reply early ur like “hey, answer me”, “yamaguchi, hello?” and rarely like “HELLO B I T C H I WAS TALKING TO YOU”

yamagucci: like wow tsukki calm down

tsukishimakei: do not go and expose me like that, bitch

yamagucci: well if you didnt ask obviously i wouldnt have, dumbass

tsukishimakei: dumbass? excuse you i am not kageyama

yamagucci: maybe you are, since youre such a idiot

thefuckingsun: (i have never seen yamaguchi like this someone help im dying)

tsukishimakei: me? an idiot? please, im way smarter than you

yamagucci: are you sure about that? yesterday at lunch i literally saw you bump into a wall yesterday

tsukishimakei: holy shit

yamagucci: i also heard you say sorry to the wall,,

tsukishimakei: oh my god okay you won

thefuckingsun: SLAHGSKSHAHAH TSUKISHIMA BUMPED INTO A WALL SORRY IM CRYIMG

yamagucci: theres another part

tsukishimakei: suhut uphsm

thefuckingsun: YAMAGUCI PLEASE DKS TELLLSKGANSK

yamgucci: sorry hinata but tsukki might be pissed at me tomorrow

thefuckingsun: aw

tsukishimakei: im already pissed

smolmight: i sometimes bump into walls and say sorry to them

weed: hes like “whoops im so sorry wall-san”

smolmight: shut up sero

weed: whoopsies

 

———

 

electrobitch: i dare yall to name ur most favorite thing ever

thefuckingsun: volleyball

kingofthemilk: Volleyball

electrobitch: thats-

weed: weed

tsukishimakei: dinosaurs

yamagucci: space

uwuravity: dinosaurs in space ?

uwuravity: wAIT NO WAIT-

electrobitch: dinosaurs in space is good

ashidowo: minecraft

electrobitch: same

kiwishima: kaminari denki

electrobitch: cmon bro thats gay

kiwishima: lol whoops no homo

sugamom: my friends

electrobitch: thats wholesome

Daichi_Sawamura: It’s 1am

electrobitch: indeed it is

Daichi_Sawamura: You guys should be sleeping

sugamom: why arent u sleeping daichi

smolmight: yeah ‘daichi’ why arent u sleeping 🤔

Daichi_Sawamura: My phone keeps vibrating

electrobitch: turn it on silent problem solved

Daichi_Sawamura: Suga told me not to put it on silent anymore

sugamom: so its my fault now huh

smolmight: so its their fault now huh

sugamom: (midoriya ily but pls stop)

smolmight: (no)

shoto: yall want airpods

smolmight: todoroki

electrobitch: todoroki

shoto: just bought twenty with my dads credit card

smolmight: TODOROKI

sugamom: oh shit hit me up

shoto: im not sure what that means but you can dm me if u want a pair

 

———

 

shoto: yall want airpods

shoto: i got five pairs left

thefuckingsun: i want airpods

shoto: idk who you are but okay dm me

thefuckingsun: BITCH Y E S

 

———

 

shoto: i have four now

shoto: who else wants some

yamagucci: can u give me 2 pairs

shoto: sure dm me

yamagucci: THANK YOU

 

———

 

shoto: i have two

shoto: im not sure if i want them

smolmight: i

smolmight: why did u buy airpods then

shoto: idk i just wanted to use my dads money on something dumb

smolmight: TODOROKI IM

smolmight: but uraraka said she wants a pair

shoto: ill give them to her when you guys come back

 

———

 

blastybitch: what the fuck happened here

shoto: smells like broke in here

blastybitch: we’re you the one that gave everyone airpods

shoto: maybe

blastybitch: bitch i

shoto: yall hear sumn

smolmight: john says stan todoroki


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thefuckingsun added kenken
> 
> thefuckingsun: this is my cat  
> smolmight: who?????

smolmight: so whats gonna happen on this fine day

thefuckingsun: will i break the rules if i add another person on here

smolmight: hmmmm probably

smolmight: break the rules anyway

thefuckingsun: okay

 

thefuckingsun added kenken

 

thefuckingsun: this is my cat

smolmight: who?????

smolmight: what

smolmight: theyre a person tho

kenken: shoyo why do you always do this

thefuckingsun: im not sure what ur talking about kenma

smolmight: (hinata wtf theyre so pretty)

thefuckingsun: (he is so pretty)

kenken: can i leave

thefuckingsun: NO

smolmight: F

kenken: why

thefuckingsun: bc ur my best friend :))))

 

kenken left

 

thefuckingsun: im sad

 

thefuckingsun added kenken

 

thefuckingsun: im not sad

 

smolmight changed the group name to happy party:DDDD

 

smolmight: hooray

kenken: shoyo

kenken: whos this

smolmight: hi im midoriya izuku

kenken: oh...

thefuckingsun: hes midoriya

thefuckingsun: oh

smolmight: izuku, interrupting since when i was added in this chat

kenken: oh

smolmight: sorry did i make you uncomfortable uh sorry

kenken: no its ok

 

(chat between kenken and thefuckingsun

 

kenken: BI T C H THEY TOLD ME IM PRETTY IM

thefuckingsun: KENMA

thefuckingsun: SKSSKFHDKD

kenken: NO ONE EVE CALLS ME PRETTY

kenken: EXCEPT YOU AND KUROO BUT YOU GUYS DONT MATTER

kenken: SHOYO FUCKINGMS )

 

smolmight: d- did i make them uncomfortable

smolmight: sorrrrry

smolmight: imm

smolmight: sorry @ kenken

smolmight: kenma if thats ur name

smolmight: why do pretty people dont like me :(

blastybitch: because youre a deku

smolmight: kACCHAN

smolmight: like kacchan hes pretty and he doesnt like me :(

thefuckingsun: dw midoriya kenmas just gay panicking

blastybitch: IM

kenken: SHOYO IM

thefuckingsun: midoriya should we run

smolmight: yes

blastybitch: BITCH

kenken: im gonna

 

(chat between kenken and thefuckingsun

 

kenken: im gonna murder you)

 

(chat between blastybitch and smolmight

 

blastybitch: im gonna kill you)

 

(chat between thefuckingsun and smolmight

 

thefuckingsun: midoriya im scared

smolmight: kacchans gonna kill me

thefuckingsun: omg kenma just sent a message saying hes gonna murder me

thefuckingsun: we better hide

smolmight: we have to hide

smolmight: but kacchans just flustered bc i called him pretty

thefuckingsun: kenma was screaming at me bc you called him pretty

smolmight: 🤔

smolmight: i think everyones pretty

smolmight: ur pretty too hinata

smolmight: no homo tho

thefuckingsun: ur pretty too midoriya

thefuckingsun: obviously no homo)

 

———

 

sugamom: so kozume from nekoma is here now too huh

sugamom: welcome to the party

smolmight: 🎉

sugamom: isnt it ur bedtime 🤔

smolmight: i have no bedtime B)

uwuravity: deku ur supposed to be sleeping

smolmight: uraraka ur supposed to be sleeping too

sugamom: how about you both sleep

smolmight: hmmmmm

smolmight: no

uwuravity: no thanks

sugamom: i-

smolmight: why arent you sleeping suga 🤔

sugamom: im studying

smolmight: oh

uwuravity: WELL IM STUDYING TOO

smolmight: MET OO

sugamom: well then what are you studying

uwuravity: YEAH DEKU WHAT ARE U STUDYING

smolmight: IM STUDYING ALL MIGHT

smolmight: WHAT ARE YOU STUDYING URARAKA

uwuravity: UHH

uwuravity: UHHHHHHHHH

sugamom: ok midoriya is studying but what are u studying @ uwuravity

uwuravity: my name is uraraka

uwuravity: and im studying uuuhhhh

uwuravity: goodnight

smolmight: SKSHSKFJDB

smolmight: URARAKA

sugamom: goodnight if ur actually gonna sleep

smolmight: (shes not)

Daichi_Sawamura: It’s 3am

smolmight: indeed it is

Daichi_Sawamura: I have no idea who you are but you should be sleeping

sugamom: excuse you daichi hes my son

smolmight: YEAH

Daichi_Sawamura: You call everyone your son

sugamom: thats because they are

smolmight: YEAH

yagay: (its 3am guys sleep)

Daichi_Sawamura: See Yachi agrees

sugamom: midoriya should sleep

smolmight: YEAH

smolmight: WAIT NO

uwuravity: can i be ur son too

sugamom: I KNEW IT U WERENT GONNA SLEEP

sugamom: but ok ur my son now

uwuravity: ok im gonna go sleep now

Daichi_Sawamura: All of you should sleep

 

———

 

kenken left

 

thefuckingsun: RUDE

thefuckingsun: im gonna add someone else then >:c

kingofthemilk: how about not adding anyone

thefuckingsun: im gonna add someone and no one can stop me

 

thefuckingsun added brokuto

 

smolmight: who?????

kingofthemilk: who?????

thefuckingsun: hi

kingofthemilk: i

brokuto: HELLO

thefuckingsun: HI BOKUTO

brokuto: HI HINATA

brokuto: WHAT IS THIS

smolmight: :o

brokuto: WHO IS THIS

smolmight: IM MIDORIYA IZUKU

thefuckingsun: HES MIDORIYA

thefuckingsun: i

smolmight: :3c

brokuto: HELLO MIDORIYA IM BOKUTO KOUTARO

smolmight: HIII BOKUTO

brokuto: SO WHAT IS THIS

kingofthemilk: i lost my turtle

thefuckingsun: you have a turtle??????

kingofthemilk: NO BECASUE I LOST HER

kingofthemilk: IM GONNA GO CRAZY

smolmight: OH NO WHERE DID U SEE HER LAST

kingofthemilk: SHUT UP

smolmight: WOW THATS RUDE

kingofthemilk: I WAS GETTING STRAWBERRIES BECAUSE SHE LOVES THEM BUT I ACAKSJSBRKTIDBF

brokuto: OH NO DID YOU ASK YOUR PARENTS IF THEY SAW HER

thefuckingsun: WHAT IF KAGEYMAS JUST DUMB AND SHE WAS JUST RIGHT INFRONT OF HIM THIS WHOLE TIME

smolmight: IlL STRAT DHING AND I DONT EVEN KNOW @ KINGOFHEMILK

kingofthemilk: FUCK SHE WAS JUST HIDING IN MY SOCK

thefuckingsun: i- in uR S O C K ???????

kingofthemilk: SHUT UP A EMPTY SOCK ON MY DESK

smolmight: AKSSKDKR

smolmight: SORRY I CANT I N U R S O C K ?????

smolmight: SORRY IM CRYONG

thefuckingsun: AHAKSJAHSJS IM GONNA

kingofthemilk: shesinasock.jpg

smolmight: AWWWWW I LOVE

thefuckingsun: SHES SO SMOL SORRY IM CRYING

smolmight: also what kind of sock is THAT

thefuckingsun: balloon socks ITS SO CUTE PLS

kingofthemilk: SHUT UP I LIKE SOCKS THAT LOOK COOL

yamagucci: whats uo my dudes

yamagucci: also kageyama ur turtle is so cute pls

kingofthemilk: her name is volleyball

yamgucci: obviously you would name her that

thefuckingsun: when kageyama says “i love volleyball” he could mean the turtle or the sport

smolmight: since were u smart hinata

yamgucci: KSSKSHEK MIDORIYA

thefuckingsun: EXCUSE YOU im plenty smart

smolmight: what does extraordinary

smolmight: mean then

thefuckingsun: (i dont even know how to read that)

yamagucci: thats a very long word hinata would never get that

smolmight: F

kingofthemilk: it means to be amazing or cool

kingofthemilk: im not sure on how to explain it

yamagucci: amazing or cool could be the meaning

smolmight: ok yeah lets go with amazing and/or cool

thefuckingsun: since when was kageyama smart

kingofthemilk: im

uwuravity: hi

smolmight: hewwo

kingofthemilk: sheeatstrawberries.jpg

uwuravity: AWWWWWW ITS A TURTLE

smolmight: TELL VOLLEYBALL I LOVE HER

thefuckingsun: she

brokuto: can i give her all the strawberries

 

———

 

yamagucci: can i share pictures of my pets too

thefuckingsun: YES

smolmight: PLEASE

yamagucci: they.jpg

yamagucci: she.jpg

yamagucci: he.jpg

thefuckingsun: YOU HAVE TWO DOGS SJSJEJSBDOS I LOVE THEM

smolmight: AAAAAA I LOVE UR DOGS

tsukishimakei: my pets are better

yamagucci: ur just saying that bc u have cats

thefuckingsun: TSUKISHIMA HAS CATS

smolmight: DKSHSKDJSK

tsukishimakei: myboys.jpg

thefuckingsun: SMOL CAT AND FAT CAT

smolmight: SLSHEKDHSSK WOW I LOVE THEM

thefuckingsun: can i share a picture of my pet too

smolmight: WHAT THE HELL U HAVE PETS AND DIDNT TELL ME

yamagucci: midoriya got betrayed SKSJSHRKS

thefuckingsun: iloveher.jpg

thefuckingsun: shes rlly annoying and she screaming right now but look at her

smolmight: BIRD

yamagucci: THAT A REALLY PRETTY BIRD WTF

yamagucci: WHY DIDNT I KNOW U HAVE A BIRD

thefuckingsun: BC NO ONE EVER ASKS

tsukishimakei: we were talking about pets yesterday

thefuckingsun: WHAT REALLY

 

———

 

yagay: is everyone done talking about pets

yagay: if not i have a bunny

smolmight: spare pics pls

yagay: misterbunny.jpg

yagay: her name is mister SKSHEK

smolmight: s- shes so pretty

yagay: she is and i love her

smolmight: i love her too

smolmight: why is she a she and her name is mister

yagay: uh

yagay: uhhhhhhhhhh

yagay: kITKOOY HEOWLO

KiyokoS: Your bunny is really cute

smolmight: who?????

yagay: shes shimizu kiyoko and shes my girlfriend

smolmight: ohh hi shimizu

KiyokoS: Hello,

smolmight: im midoriya izuku uwu

KiyokoS: Nice to meet you, Midoriya

smolmight: nice to meet u too uwu !

yagay: (shes pretty right)

smolmight: (shes really pretty, too pretty)

yagay: (shes a goddess)

smolmight: (she reminds me of yaoyorozu)

yagay: (whos that)

smolmight: (@momowo)

yagay: (holy crap they are pretty)

yagay: (kiyoko is more pretty tho)

 

———

 

azumane: i have learned what a furry is and i am not one

sugamom: that conversation was so long ago why are you bringing it up now

azumane: i’m not sure

 

———

 

thefuckingsun: guess whos airpods came in 🤪

yamagucci: mine

sugamom: mine came in too

thefuckingsun: ty @shoto for the airpods

thefuckingsun: i was too broke to get them

shoto: you’re welcome

yamagucci: THANK YOU SKSHDK YOU EVEN PAID FOR SHIPPING EVEN THO IT WAS JUST LIKE A LITTLE BIT

shoto: you’re welcome

sugamom: i already said this before but thank you very much

shoto: you’re very welcome

smolmight: todorokis a good guy

shoto: not really i just didnt want to have twenty pairs of airpods

yamagucci: why wouldnt u want to have twenty pairs of airpods

yamagucci: u could have made airpod slime with them 🤪

sugamom: YAMAGUCHI SKEKELSHHKS

thefuckingsun: i-

shoto: i already did that

thefuckingsun: holy crap

smolmight: TODOROKI

smolmight: HOW MUCH OF UR DADS MONEY DID U USE

shoto: i’m not sure

yamagucci: i-

yamagucci: i wish i had airpod slime

thefuckingsun: yamaguchi no

 

———

 

kingofthemilk: what the hell are airpods

 

———

 

thefuckingsun: i have lost all respect for kageyama

tsukishimakei: have you ever HAD respect for kageyama?

thefuckingsun: good point

 

———

 

smolmight: i broke my airpods

thefuckingsun: wtf the fuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alien joined
> 
> alien: if ur enjoying this and u know it clap ur hands
> 
> alien left


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shoto: sometimes wish ive never been born at all

brokuto left

 

thefuckingsun: wtf rude

smolmight: yall wanna know how i broke my airpods this morning

thefuckingsun: no

smolmight: rude

 

———

 

smolmight: mAmaaaa just killed a man

thefuckingsun: put a gun against his head

smolmight: pulled my trigger now hes dead

thefuckingsun: mAMA LIFE HASHA JUST BEGUN

smolmight: BUT NOW IVE GONE AND THROWN IT ALL AWAAAY

uwuravity: MAMAAAA

yamagucci: OOOOOOO

sugamom: DIDNT MEAN TO MAKE YOU CRY

smolmight: IF IM NOT BACK AGAIN THIS TIME TOMORROWWW

thefuckingsun: CArry on, carry on,

yamagucci: as if nothing really matters

uwuravity: *piano*

uwuravity: *piano*

uwuravity: *piano*

smolmight: tOO LATE

thefuckingsun: MY TIME HAS COme

sugamom: sends shivers down my spine

smolmight: bodys achin all the time

shoto: goodbye everybody

yamagucci: ive got to go

sugamom: gotta leave you all behind and fACE THE TRUTH

uwuravity: mAAMAA

yamagucci: OOoooOOOO

sugamom: (anyway the wind blows)

thefuckingsun: I DONT WANNA DIE

shoto: sometimes wish ive never been born at all

yamagucci: *guitar*

yamagucci: *guitar*

yamagucci: *guitar*

uwuravity: *piano*

smolmight: i see a little silhouetto of a man

yamagucci: scaramouch scaramouch

thefuckingsun: will you do the fANDANGO

sugamom: THUNDER BOLT AND LIGHTING VERY VERY FRIGHTING me

yamagucci: GALILEO

uwuravity: galileo

yamagucci: GALILEO

uwuravity: galileo

yamagucci: GALILEO FIGARO

uwuravity: magnificoOO

yamagucci: OOOOOO

thefuckingsun: im just a poor boy and nobody loves me

sugamom: HES JUST A POOR BOY FROMA POOR FAMILY

smolmight: SPARE HIM HIS LIFE FROM THIS MONSTROSITY

thefuckingsun: easy come easy go will you let me go

smolmight: idk NO WE WILL NOT LET YOU GO

yamagucci: let him go

sugamom: idk either NO WE WILL NOT LET YOU GO

uwuravity: let him go

shoto: (will not let him go)

thefuckingsun: let me go

yamagucci: (never never let you go)

thefuckingsun: let me go

thefuckingsun: (never let me go)

smolmight: OH NO NO NO NO NO NO NO

yamagucci: oh mama mia

uwuravity: mama mia

thefuckingsun: mama mia let me go

smolmight: idk has a devil put aside for me

sugamom: foR ME

thefuckingsun: FOR MEEEEEE

smolmight: i dont wanna do this anymore

thefuckingsun: lol same

sugamom: we had a good run

yamagucci: we did

uwuravity: i love this group chat

shoto: i love this song

smolmight: i love queen

weed: i hate this group chat why wasnt i invited

 

———

 

electrobitch: what the hell why wasnt I, KAMINARI DENKI invited

electrobitch: i hate this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alien joined
> 
> alien: lol remember to stan queen
> 
> alien left


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yamagucci: good morning  
> tsukishimakei: its 6am  
> yamagucci: and  
> tsukishimakei: it isnt morning  
> yamagucci: and ?  
> tsukishimakei: why the fuck are you saying good morning  
> yamagucci: fuck u tsukki let me say good morning

smolmight: someone give me validation

thefuckingsun: YOURE VERY VALID !!!

smolmight: m ore

thefuckingsun: i cant validate u if idk what lind of validation u need

thefuckingsun: but ur valid in any way possible

smolmight: tahnk you so mucjh

smolmight: ive been so miserable today

thefuckingsun: OH NO

thefuckingsun: WHAT S WEONNG

thefuckingsun: u dont have to tell me if u dont want to tho

smolmight: i rlly need to vent and

smolmight: i miss my mom hhh and shes not picking up her phone

thefuckingsun: :((

thefuckingsun: u can vent to me in dms if u want

thefuckingsun: i rlly wont be able to do anything but yknow im here

smolmight: hhh

smolmight: ok check ur dms

 

(chat between smolmight and thefuckingsun

 

smolmight: ok so uhhhhhhh

smolmight: r u sure ur ok enough for me to vent

thefuckingsun: yeah !!

thefuckingsun: ive been in a good mood today so im ok right now !!

smolmight: and im not bothering you right...?

thefuckingsun: ur not !!

thefuckingsun: the only person that bothers me is stingyshima !!!!

smolmight: slsksk

smolmight: ok so like,,, somehow now one in class knows this except for kacchan

smolmight: im a trans guy

thefuckingsun: :o

thefuckingsun: :0 !!!!

thefuckingsun: I AM TOO !!!!!

thefuckingsun: the team knows but it seems no one else except for my mom and natsu knows

smolmight: and yeah basiacally dysphoria is fucking with right now

smolmight: hhh and kacchan yelled at me

smolmight: he accidentally called me by my dead name

smolmight: hes already apologized which is really weird for him

smolmight: but like ive been really dysphoric

thefuckingsun: its ok

thefuckingsun: i hate it a lot when someone accidentally calls me by my dead name

smolmight: i always call my mom when i feel like this

smolmight: she always says the best things

thefuckingsun: im not that close with my mom but natsu says a lot of good things !!

smolmight: thats nice

smolmight: i wish i still lived with my mom :(

thefuckingsun: wtf u dont live with ur mom

smolmight: there are dorms here

thefuckingsun: wowah

thefuckingsun: thats so cool !!

thefuckingsun: u can like live eith ur friends

thefuckingsun: but yeah ur mom is ur mom of course you would miss her

smolmight: yeah its really cool that i get to live with my friends

smolmight: and the teachers gave me my own bathroom so i wont be uncomfortable

smolmight: but i just always miss my mom alot and i know i can just call her or text her but of course there are times where shes busy

thefuckingsun: well !! when shes busy u can talk to me !!

thefuckingsun: i can even give u my number and we can call wach other sometime !!

smolmight: skshsk thank u hinata

smolmight: im sleepy and im gonna take a nap

thefuckingsun: YEAH !! GO GET THEM SLEEP !! SKSHSK

smolmight: thank u for cheering me up ! im gonna go now

thefuckingsun: ur welcome !!!!!! )

 

———

 

smolmight: ok check ur dms

uwuravity: OH NO DEKU ARE U OK

uwuravity: HES PROBABLY NOT GONNA RESPIND BUT OH WELL

uwuravity: I HOPE HES OK

Iidatenya: If somethings bothering him, we must go on check on him, immediately!!!

uwuravity: YEAH BUT THAT WOULD BE INVADING HIS PRIVACY !!!!!

Iidatenya: We could just knock on his door and ask him if he’s alright!!

uwuravity: WHY ARE WE TEXTING WERE LITWRALLY RIGHT NEXT TO EACHOTHER

Iidatenya: I’m not sure!

Iidatenya: You were ignoring me, and i saw u were typing!

uwuravity: OMG IM SO SORRY BUT YEAH LETS GO ASK DEKU IF HES OK

Iidatenya: Yeah! Let’s go!

 

———

 

uwuravity: HE DIDNT ANSWER WHEN WE KNOCKED

uwuravity: HES PROBABLY SLEEPING ???? NOT HOME ??????

thefuckingsun: he said he was gonna take a nap !!!

uwuravity: OH OKAY U COULDVE TOLD ME

uwuravity: WHAT IF I WOKEN HIM UP

thefuckingsun: S- SORRY !!!! IM DUMB AND STUFF SO

sugamom: pardner

sugamom: get back to practice

sugamom: literally youre just sitting in the corner

thefuckingsun: i was talking to midoriya fuck u mom

thefuckingsun: OH MY GOD SUGAS GONNA KILDJSODJSS

uwuravity: rip

 

blastybitch left

 

shoto: oh so people get kicked if i block them huh

uwuravity: i-

uwuravity: what did u do todoroki

shoto: i didn’t do anything

shoto: i just walked by him and then suddenly he slipped

shoto: he blamed me and now he’s outside my door banging loudly on it

shoto: i blocked him because he was also sending a lot of messages to me

uwuravity: i bet u were the one that made him slip

shoto: .

shoto: no

uwuravity: yeah ok

uwuravity: so why did u do it

shoto: i said i didnt do it

uwuravity: we both know u did it

shoto: fine bc i thought it would be funny

uwuravity: i-

uwuravity: was it funny

shoto: lol yeah it was great

shoto: i asked tokoyami to get a video

uwuravity: is bakugo still at ur door

uwuravity: did he break in

shoto: yeah but im hiding and he cant find me

uwuravity: omg todoroki ur so mean

uwuravity: but plwase take a video so i can laugh at it

shoto: hes throwinf thinfksmsbirkdjodmdpabalfndk

uwuravity: f

 

———

 

uwuravity: is todoroki dead

shoto: yes

uwuravity: may he rest in peace

 

shoto added blastybitch

 

shoto: bitch

blastybitch: fuck off

uwuravity: so what happened when bakugo found u todoroki

blastybitch: shut up

uwuravity: rude

shoto: i pinned him down

thefuckingsun: thats gay

uwuravity: what

blastybitch: SHUT UP ICY HOT

shoto: lol

uwuravity: WAIT IS BAKUGO STILL IN UR DORM I-

thefuckingsun: ohohoho ?????

blastybitch: IM NOT IN HIS DORM SHUT THE FUCK UP ROUND FACE

blastybitch: AND YOU I HAVE NO FUCKING IDEA WHO YOU ARE BUT SHUT THE F U C J UP

thefuckingsun: my name is hinata shoyo

thefuckingsun: also ohohohoho

shoto: bakugo just kicked me in the head

shoto: pls stop

thefuckingsun: WHOOPS SORRY

shoto: anygays lol we’re datingtktkkrkrhsodbg

thefuckingsun: congratulations

uwuravity: i-

uwuravity: todorokis gonna die

blastybitch: WE ARE NOT SHUT THE FUCKNUP

 

shoto left

 

uwuravity: F

uwuravity: BUT HOLY SHIT WHO ASKED EACH OTHER FIRST

uwuravity: WAS IT TODOROKI

uwuravity: OF COURSE IT WAS TODOROKI

blastybitch: FUCK OFF ROUND FACE

uwuravity: YOU FUCK OFF

uwuravity: im kidding pls dont kill me

 

blastybitch left

 

uwuravity: SLSLSLDL

uwuravity: ITS DINNER SO THEY HAVE TO COME DOWN HALSLSL

thefuckingsun: F

 

———

 

yamagucci changed the group chat name to win for the gays party :))))

 

yamagucci: good morning

tsukishimakei: its 6pm

yamagucci: and

tsukishimakei: it isnt morning

yamagucci: and ?

tsukishimakei: why the fuck are you saying good morning

yamagucci: fuck u tsukki let me say good morning

kingofthemilk: good morning Yamaguchi

yamagucci: good morning kageyama !!!

yamagucci: im eating fries for dinner what are u having

kingofthemilk: I dont know, I’ll have to go check

yamagucci: well tell me when u know

kingofthemilk: yeah

tsukishimakei: wtf you guys have food

tsukishimakei: im only having cup noodles

yamagucci: what the fuck tsukki

yamagucci: why arent u eating real food

tsukishimakei: literally no ones home

tsukishimakei: and theres no food in the house

yamagucci: i bet u went out to buy only cup noodles

tsukishimakei: that is true

kingofthemilk: my mom’s cooking this weird white thing

yamagucci: i-

yamagucci: stew ????????

tsukishimakei: the king doesnt know what stew is huh

kingofthemilk: yeah she said stew then hit me on the head with a spatula

yamagucci: am i ur mom

yamagucci: bc id like to hit u with a spatula

tsukishimakei: eye

 

———

 

smolmight: cAn

smolmight: ANYBODY FIND MEE

smolmight: SOMEBODY TOOOOOO

smolmight: LOveeee

smolmight: pls i need someone to love

thefuckingsun: same 😔

smolmight: lets just love each other 😔

thefuckingsun: sure 😔

smolmight: sad bois 😔

thefuckingsun: yep 😔

tsukishimakei: why “😔”

smolmight: shut 😔 up 😔

thefuckingsun: 😔😔😔😔😔

yamagucci: 😔😔

smolmight: 😔😔😔

tsukishimakei: please

tsukishimakei: stop

yamagucci: 😔

sugamom: whats up and everyone doing “😔”

smolmight: we are all sad bois 😔

thefuckingsun: 😔😔😔

yamagucci: 😔😔

tsukishimakei: i hate this emoji

yagay: ✌︎('ω')✌︎

thefuckingsun: that looks like the grand king

thefuckingsun: HEY I JUST GO T AN IDEA

tsukishimakei: please dont add him into here

yamagucci: hes doing it already

 

thefuckingsun added tooikawaii

 

tsukishimakei: why the fuck are you following him

 

smolmight added shoto and blastybitch

 

thefuckingsun: im not sure tbh im following a lot of people

tsukishimakei: yeah no shit

tooikawaii: ✌︎('ω'✌︎ )

tooikawaii: hello what is this ( ´∀｀)

thefuckingsun: a win for the gays party :))))

smolmight: “tooikawaii”

smolmight: i love ur @

tooikawaii: (｡･ω･｡) why thank you person i dont know

yagay: INTIMIDATING PERSON INTIMIDATING PERSON INTIMIDATING PERSON INTIMIDATING PERSON INTIMIDATING PERSON INTIMIDATING PERSONINTIMIDATING PERSON INTIMIDATING PERSON INTIMIDATING PERSONINTIMIDATING PERSON INTIMIDATING PERSON INTIMIDATING PERSON

yamagucci: i was wondering why yachi was typing so long

tooikawaii: im not intimidating what ever do you mean ( ；∀；)

tsukishimakei: yeah yeah just leave

tooikawaii: (Ｔ＿Ｔ) but this is a party

thefuckingsun: sorry im back i dropped my milk

yamagucci: ew hinata u like milk

thefuckingsun: milk is GOOD

tsukishimakei: i bet you just drink it because you think it will make you taller

thefuckingsun: NO

 

tooikawaii left

 

thefuckingsun: WTF RUDE

yamagucci: guess the gays winning were too powerful

kingofthemilk: I just blocked him

tsukishimakei: finally something the king did i can enjoy

thefuckingsun: WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT

 

———

 

yamagucci: tsukki and his bucket full of dinosaurs

tsukishimakei: stop

 

———

 

yamagucci: gucci gang gucci gang gucci gang gucci gang gucc

tsukishimakei: stop

 

———

 

yamagucci: TSUKKI AND HIS BUCKET FULL OF DINOASAURSRSRRSI

tsukishimakei: shut up yamaguchi

yamagucci: sorry tsukki

yamagucci: WAIT U CANT FOOL ME

tsukishimakei: i just did bitch

yamagucci: FUCK YOU

 

———

 

sugamom: yamaguchi seems like the person to be a soft uwu boyo but actually hes just a meme

yamagucci: now watch me whip

sugamom: haha i love u

yamagucci: i love u too mom

 

———

 

smolmight: im TIRED

uwuravity: IM TIRED TOO

yamagucci: its literally two am ???? sleep ?????

smolmight: no thank u

yamagucci: wtf rude

uwuravity: literally no one can sleep bc our mUSCLES ARE SO SOR E

smolmight: my body is always sore but go off ig

yamagucci: eye

 

———

 

smolmight: someone YEET ME INTO A DARK ABYSS

BESTSENPAI: *yeets u into a dark abyss*

smolmight: thank u

BESTSENPAI: ye

 

———

 

smolmight: WAIT SOEMONE COME GET ME BACK FROM TJE DARK ABYSEES

ROLLINGTHUNDERR: *gets u from the dark abyss*

smolmight: thank u

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shoyo and izuku are trans u cant change my mind


End file.
